A Twist on Twilight
by edwardfan15
Summary: Bella mets Edward in my story but do they fall in love like in the read book? Read and find out. :
1. Chapter 1

**My first Night Here**

Chapter 1

"Forks, what a....wonderful place." I said to Charlie, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, it didn't really work. "I know your not used to rain and everything Bells but its not to bad, I hope you'll get used to it." Said Charlie with some hope in his voice. I sighed slightly and turned to continue looking out the window of what seemed to be miles and miles of dull green trees. Now Charlies not a big man, hes got a little bit of muscle, black hair and mustache, and not to bad in height, hes also the chief of police for Forks. I was getting a little tired, then we saw a sign : WELCOME TO FORKS. I sighed again, but this time with a little relief that soon I would be able to get into a house and out of this car. I'm just lucky Charlies not much of a talker, that's one of the things I like about him. As we pulled in to the driveway, familiar memories came over me like a wave crashing over the rocks. Charlie looked at me, asking me if something was wrong, I quickly replied no, but Charlie knew there was something because he knows I'm not a very good liar. I carried my stuff up to my room and placed it on the old worn wooded floor with Charlies help, then he turned to me and told me if I needed anything he was right down stairs, that's another thing I like about Charlie, he doesn't hang around and try to talk, see I'm not much of a talker, that's one of the things me and my dad share. A couple of hours later I heard a ruff rumbling sound coming from out side, I quickly ran down stairs and out the door to find an old worn down truck in the drive way right beside Charlie's cruiser. "Hey Bells, do you remember Billy and his son Jacob?" said a voice I recognized to be Charlie's coming from behind me, "Jacob used to hang around with you when you were little"." Hey Char-, Err Dad, yeah I remember them, how are you guys?" "Not to bad Bella, I just sold this old truck of mine to your Dad." Said a voice that was coming from beside Charlie, it was kind of a ruff voice. I turned my head to look at the man that was suppose to be named Billy Black, he was a broad shouldered man that sat in a wheelchair with long black hair and a old dirty looking brown hat, beside him was a very tall boy with the name of Jacob Black, that looked to be older then me, but I knew he was around 2 or 3 years younger. He had long black flowing hair and broad shoulders, just like his dads and a big muscular chest and arms. " I bought this truck for you Bells, off Billy here. I thought it would be a good coming home present for yea." Said Charlie with a hope in his voice that I would like it. "Oh My God, are you serious?! Thanks Dad I love it, this is sick!" "Here, I'll show you how to start it up." Came a deep voice beside me suppose to be Jacob's. I climbed in the truck with Jacob in the passenger seat, I turned the key, popped the clutch and the engine roared to life with a ruff healthy sound to it. I quickly cut the engine and jumped out of the truck. "Thank you Billy, and thank you too Dad." We all headed in to the living room of the house, Billy and Charlie were going to watch the game while Jacob and I just sat and chatted about our lives and how I'm liking Forks so far. After they left, I went up to my room got changed, washed my face, brushed my teeth and climbed into the bed I would be sleeping in for a while. I wasn't really disappointed, I didn't mind moving in with Charlie or anything, its just been different since me and my Mom left. It was hard to fall asleep because of the rain pelting on the window pane, but once I fell asleep I didn't wake again.

* * *

**A/N k well this may sound like the beginning of twilight ,BUT, keep in mind that Bella hasn't met Edward yet so just bare with me and keep patient I'm almost done the second chapter ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning to the Change...**

Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke, I got up, got a shower, changed into a black turtle neck along with some old blue jeans, and hurried down stairs to get something to eat. Charlie was already up, sitting there reading the news paper and drinking black coffee. I grabbed some toast and some juice and headed out the door yelling goodbye to Charlie. Once I arrived at Forks High School, I quickly walked across the driveway in the pouring rain and entered the door that had an office sign lit up over the door frame. "Hello, you must be Isabella Swan, welcome to our school." Said a soft, welcoming voice from behind the counter. "Yes, well-err Bella actually." "OK Bella, here's the schedule of your class and if you need any help the students are very nice here or you could come to see me or the teacher's as well, I hope you like it here at Forks High School." I said thank you and left the office, running for my first class, which had already started.

I entered the class, which happened to be gym and lucky me, we were playing volley ball, I thought to myself in disgust. I can't play any sport that involves co-ordination, let alone volley ball, but I suited up and got out on the court. Soon the gym teacher clued into the fact that I'm not really good in gym and did me a favor and kept me out as much as possible, but with my luck I still had to participate. It was my turn to serve, I served it up high and hit it to the left where the boys were playing basketball and I accidentally hit a very lanky blond boy in the back of the head with it. "I'm sorry!" I yelled running over to see if he was alright. Jessica, a girl that was in my gym class, with long brown hair came running behind me. "Hi, are you alright?" I asked worried if I hurt the boy with my very bad serve. "Yeah, im fine, hey aren't you the new girl ?" The boy said, "Yeah she is, she just moved here from Phoenix." Said Jessica. "Cool, I'm Mike Newton and you are...Isabella Swan?". "Well..Err-Bella if you don't mind, thanks." I said flashing him a little smile "OK" he smiled back. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch Bella?" Mike offered. "Sure." I replied.

At lunch time I sat with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Angela, and Tyler, their all very nice people, funny, amusing, and interesting. But there were a group of people that caught my eye, they had an almost sinister look to them, in pairs they walked in the room, except for one person, he walked in alone. Jessica caught me glancing at them and spoke up and told me about them, she said the one with long blond hair was Rosalie Hale and she was with Emmett McCarthy, a big strong looking boy, and the one that basically pranced across the room was Alice Cullen and she was with Jasper Hale, the one that looked like he was always in pain. Then, there was Edward Cullen, a supper cutie that thinks no one in this school is good enough for him, she also said that Doctor Cullen adopted them all and matched them all up. I turned around at times and caught the one Jessica told me was Edward looking at me. I got a little creeped out, was there something wrong with me? Did I look funny? I'm not sure. Once the bell rang for the end of lunch, Mike and I headed to biology, when I walked in, Edward was sitting in the room looking at me with wide eyes. "Ahh hello Isabella" the teacher said . "Ahh-Err Bella if you don't mind." I said with a little blush coming to my cheeks, you see I get embarrassed easily. The teacher told me to go sit next to Edward of course the only student with no lab partner. I sat down next to him and he looked like he was in pain. Thought the whole class he looked like this, I began to get offended and at the end of class, just before the bell I started to ask him what hes problem was but got cut off by the bell. The day kinda went by in a blur after that, I didn't really remember the rest. After school I made Charlie some food then went up stairs to do some homework, once I was done Jacob and Billy came over again, but I was to tired from everything that I got a shower and called it a night.

The next morning I woke up I yawned and rolled my eyes to the thought of Edward Cullen creeping me out all day, but at least it was a Friday. I got out of bed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans then headed down stairs to get something to eat. I grabbed some toast and left. I got to school early that day it was cold and snowing out, eww i thought to my self I hate anything that's wet. So i just sat in my rusty red truck with the heater going so I could finishing up my homework. Just then there was a tap one the window I got a little paranoid it might be Edward coming to make some weird googly eyed face at me again, but i turned around and it was Mike motioning me to roll the window down. " come on out side Bella, its snowing out." I told him no but he insisted i came so i quickly gave up and told him I would be there in a minute. I put my finished homework away and stepped out of my truck. I looked over and saw Edward staring at me again, that guy really freaks me out I thought to myself. I started to head over to were Mike, Jessica, and Eric were, but then there was a loud squall and then Edward was suddenly by my side and put his hand out. At first I wasn't sure what happen until I saw Tyler's van right in front of me. " What The Hell Kind of steroids are you on?!" He didn't answer me just got up but as he did I said thank you for saving me. I sat there for about thirty seconds until there were about twenty people crowded around me to see if I was alright. Soon there was an ambulance there and I was strapped to a stretcher.

* * *

**A/N ok well its starting to get alittle bit different as you can see, but keep reading and I'll put up the next chapter real soon : ) thanks**


End file.
